Clarence's Pokemon Journey
by Immersion Feeds Obsession
Summary: Clarence and his friends have finally turned 10 years old. They're now old enough to get their first Pokemon and become Pokemon Trainers! They'll travel across the continent battling trainers, capturing rare Pokemon, and having fun!


**Clarence's Pokémon Journey**

 **Chapter 1**

The sun had only just risen over the town of Aberdale when Clarence Wendell's loving mother Mary shook him awake. "Clarence," she whispered as she shook. "Clarence, you gotta wake up little guy. Today's your big day."

"Huh? Wha?" Clarence awoke with a start. His eyes were still half-closed and sleep had not yet left him.

"You remember what day it is, don't you?" His mother put her hands on her hips. "Today's the day you become a Pokémon trainer!"

Suddenly Clarence's eyes opened wide as far as they could go. He let out a gasp. "Oh my gosh! That's right!" He jumped out of bed, no longer sleepy at all and exclaimed, "today's gonna be the best day ever!"

Mary chuckled. "That's right sweetie, but you can't get your first Pokémon in your pajamas. You need to get ready first."

The young boy glanced down at his round body and realized he was still in his one piece lizard pajamas. "You got it momma!" he saluted her.

Mary laughed again as she walked out of her son's room. Clarence immediately stripped out of his pajamas and followed her out into the hall. He went into the bathroom and got in the shower. As he washed he imagined what Pokémon he might get.

Clarence was ten years old now, and he had been for nearly a month. Yesterday was the last day of school. The Pokémon laws stated that you had to be ten years old before you could become a Pokémon trainer. It was Aberdale tradition that any ten year olds choosing to become trainers would be given their first Pokémon on the day after the last day of school. That way they could all experience it together. It was only one day a year, and that day was today.

The ten year old ran back to his room and got dressed. He wore his classic outfit consisting of a green shirt with purple sleeves, blue shorts and shoes. "All dressed! Now what?" he pondered. "Oh yeah!" he ran over to the blue backpack he left underneath his bed the night before. Some of the contents had fallen out so he pushed them back inside. Then he checked to make sure he had everything.

"Let's see…got a change of clothes, check, map, compass, check, first aid kit, check, and some other stuff. Now I just need some food from mom!" Clarence was about to leave when he spotted his black hoodie lying on the back of the chair at his desk. "Can't forget that!" he grunted as he shoved it inside his bag with everything else.

Clarence skipped into the living room where his mother's boyfriend and his surrogate father, Chad, was sitting in the comfy chair watching TV. When Clarence walked in the man muted the TV and turned his head. "Hey buddy, ready for your big day?" Clarence nodded. "I think your mom's cooking you up some special breakfast in the kitchen. You should go check it out."

"Really? Alright! Thanks Chad!" he ran into the kitchen where he spotted Mary standing in front of the stove. Smoke was rising out of the pan in front of her.

"Aww crud." She then turned to see her son standing behind her. "Hey Clarence, I made you breakfast. Sorry I burned it a little. You don't mind right?" The blonde woman grabbed a nearby plate and flipped the food onto it. She then brought it over to the table and set it down.

Clarence sat down in front of his breakfast. "Whoa nice!" The meal consisted of a large pancake along with two eggs and a piece of bacon made to look like a happy face. Both eggs were burnt. "This looks great!"

Mary smiled. "Well I'm glad someone enjoys my cooking."

Clarence ate his breakfast with gusto. He finished quickly and then ran back to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Once he was finished he heard his mom calling for him. He rushed back. "Clarence honey, you've gotta hurry. If you don't leave soon you're going to be late!"

"I'm ready!" Clarence grabbed his backpack off the couch and slung it over his shoulders.

Mary hurried over and started to fuss over him. "Okay, now do you have everything? You're not going to come back, remember?" Her son nodded, but she double-checked just to be safe. Clarence was a wonderful son, but he was never the most organized boy. That was what Jeff was for. "Alright, now remember to be respectful Clarence. This is an important ceremony so no goofing off?"

The blonde boy scoffed playfully. "Come on mom, I know how-a-important this is! Geez."

The mother rolled her eyes. "Just make sure you get there on time. I'm going to make you some sandwiches and then Chad and I will be right over. I'll see you then," she said before kissing her son on both cheeks.

"You got this little man!" Chad gave him a thumbs-up from the couch.

Clarence headed for the door. "Alright, bye Chad! Bye mom!" he waved quickly before walking out the door and shutting it behind him. "Now I'm off to get my first Pokémon!" he proclaimed before giggling.

As he walked down the sidewalk with a skip in his step Clarence made sure to say hello to everyone he saw; whether he knew them or not. It was a bright, sunny summer morning and Clarence was loving it. Two blocks down he spotted his square-headed friend Jeff Randell. He was one of Clarence's best friends. As always, Jeff was dressed in a blue t-shirt and light brown shorts and sandals, only this time he was also carrying a large brown backpack. It was much bigger than Clarence's and was stuffed full.

"Hey Clarence," Jeff gave a short wave as his best friend approached. His voice sounded strained, probably a result of how heavy his pack was.

"Heya Jeffrey!" the blonde patted the brunette affectionately on the shoulder. "Are you as excited as I am?"

"Actually I'm very excited," Jeff nodded. "I could hardly get to sleep last night! I did of course, I needed all eight hours, but I almost got seven and a half!"

"Uhh that's great Jeff!" Clarence smiled, not completely understanding but accepting anyway. The two continued walking toward school. The blonde boy started describing to his friend a long dream he had the night before, but Jeff was only half listening. He was too busy thinking about all the Pokémon trivia he had learned.

A few blocks later Jeff spotted someone running out of the nearby park. "Hey is that Sumo?"

"Huh?" Clarence turned to look. Jeff had been right. The bald, wild boy who was the second of Clarence's best friends was running out of the park. "No way! I didn't think we'd see Sumo till we got to school. Hey Sumo!" he called out waving his hand in the air.

Sumo heard his name and turned to look. "Oh hey Clarence," he ran over. Sumo was dressed in his favorite black shirt, blue shorts and red boots. He carried a worn-out black backpack on one shoulder as he ran over to the boys. "Hey Jeff. What's up?"

"Your home isn't around here Sumo," Clarence giggled. "What are you doing?"

"It's my older brother's fault," he grumbled angrily. "They didn't like the idea of me going off on a journey so they thought it be funny to prank me one last time. When I woke up they tried to grab me, but I got away. They chased me all the way to the park but I managed to give them the slip." Finishing his tale he laughed victoriously. "Those morons can't stop me."

"That's so cool Sumo!" Clarence smiled.

"Well anyway, let's head to school. We don't want to be late today of all days," Jeff reminded them.

"Oh yeah!" Sumo said running ahead of the other two. "I can't wait to get my very own Pokémon! It's gonna be so cool!"

Jeff nodded. "I've been reading up on Pokémon and Pokémon trivia. I've read every book the school library has on them. They're so amazing. I wonder what Pokémon I'll get?"

"My Pokémon's gotta be really awesome!" Sumo exclaimed excitedly. "Maybe something with horns or spikes that breathes fire, or spits acid!"

"Ha ha yeah, maybe I'll get a Pokémon that can shoot rainbows from its mouth! Or-Or fly me on its back all the way to the moon!"

Jeff sighed. "Clarence there aren't any Pokémon that can do those things. That's not realistic."

"Yeah, but like, maybe your wrong." Clarence strained for a moment to explain. "Remember Ms. Baker said that not all the Pokémon in the world have been discovered yet. What if I find a Pokémon that can do those things huh?'

Sumo howled in laughter. "Oh he got you there Jeff!" The brunette just rolled his eyes.

The three continued to walk and after another three blocks arrived at Aberdale Elementary School. Compared to most mornings it was empty and quiet. The majority of the children were enjoying the first day of their summer vacation. Only a chosen few had come out. The three friends recognized all of them. Some had walked to school like them, while others had gotten rides from their parents.

Clarence, Jeff, and Sumo said hi to some of them as they walked inside the school and headed to their old classroom. Most of the kids were pretty quiet. The time for talking was over. The anticipation for what was to come was still there, but now it was mixed with some hesitation and even fear. This was a big step they were all taking, one that would change the rest of their lives. Was this what they wanted?

Ms. Baker was waiting for her students at her desk sipping a cup of hot coffee. She looked tired, as teachers always did at the end of the year, but her smile was warm and inviting. Some of the kids were already there seated in their old desks, so the three friends did the same.

Clarence glanced around and noticed how many people were absent. This was the only room in the school currently open, yet only half the seats were filled. It seemed even less when the boy considered that this number included students from the other fourth grade class.

The students waited quietly until it was time. Most were too nervous in the face of their dream to bother with small talk. Even Sumo was keeping strangely quiet. But when the clock hit 8:30 Mr. Reese walked in with his own cup of coffee and shut the door behind him.

Ms. Baker stood up. "H-Hello students," she gave a weak smile. "It's such a nice surprise to see so many of you here today. Usually we only get half a dozen but this year we have eighteen of you. What a surprise." Mr. Reese coughed. "Oh yes, let's get started shall we?"

She walked over to the board and addressed her former students. "As you all know, Aberdale is one of the few towns in the entire world that is completely Pokémon-free. There are no Pokémon at all. Our forefathers chose to live apart from them. As a result, many people in this town, including Ms. Shoop, have a dislike of Pokémon and Pokémon trainers.

Because of this Aberdale is not even listed on the map of Kanto. Pokémon trainers are not allowed to stay here for extended periods of time. Even you kids will need to start your journeys almost immediately once you get your Pokémon. Despite all that, Pokémon are a huge part of this world and every person is given the option of becoming a Pokémon trainer.

You have to be ten years old to get a license to become a Pokémon trainer. Every year it is my responsibility to give you kids who've chosen this path your very own Pokémon." When she said this the kids all leaned forward excitedly. "That Pokémon will be your responsibility. You're only given one, so please take care of it. Pokémon are living creatures, and I hope that over time a strong bond will form between you and your Pokémon. I have never been a trainer myself, but I went out and saw the world when I was younger so I have a deep respect for these creatures."

A tear came to her eye. She quickly wiped it away. "Remember that being a Pokémon trainer isn't easy, sometimes it'll be very difficult. But even so, I want you all to leave Aberdale optimistic for the future. On your journey you'll have exciting adventures, make wonderful friends, meet tough rivals, face adversity, and hopefully learn something about yourselves. And when you leave here today, know just how proud of you all we are."

When she finished the students began to clap. First just politely, then it increased in volume and excitement. Clarence even got up on his desk to clap until he was told to get down. "Thank you," Ms. Baker nodded. "Now I give the floor to Mr. Reese."

The very large, bald man stepped forward. In his hands he held a metal tray. The students looked on in interest. Mr. Reese pulled off the top of the tray revealing eighteen shiny new pokeballs. The kids reacted predictably. "Alright everyone that's enough, quiet down," he spoke in a gruff voice. "Now thanks to the hundred-and-fifty question test we gave each of you a week ago we were able to determine which starter Pokémon would be the best for you. When I call your name, come up and take your Pokémon and your Pokedex. You may then leave the classroom and head outside where your families are waiting."

"Oh come on!" Sumo yelled impatiently from his seat. "Don't make us wait. Just give them to us now!"

"Keep your pants on Mr. Sumozski or you won't get one at all!" Mr. Reese began to cough. "Be patient and wait your turn. First up is…Ashley."

Clarence watched from his seat as the brunette girl who he counted among his friends stood up and nervously went up to the front and received a Pokémon and pokedex from Mr. Reese. After she walked out of the room another name was called. The boys realized it could be a little while until it was their turn.

Sumo shuffled uncomfortably in his chair. "Psst." The bald boy turned his head to the side. "Psst Sumo." It was Chelsea. The tall guy was whispering from the next seat over.

"What?"

"I'm gonna get my first Pokémon before you!"

"So what?"

"So mine's gonna be way cooler than yours!" she taunted him.

"What? No way!" he told her. "My Pokémon will kick your Pokémon's butt!"

"Ha! You wish," she said smugly. Just then Mr. Reese called her name. "Looks like it's my turn. See you later Su-mo!" She stood up and ran to the front of the classroom. Sumo growled angrily and slammed his fist on the desk.

Jeff sat at his desk quietly. He watched as his classmates names were called before him. There was Percy, Belson, Courtlin, Kimby, Dustin, Nathan, Brady, Rita, Breehn and more. Finally his name was called. Filled with excitement, the boy with the square head went up to the front and received his pokeball.

Next, Sumo was called. He too grabbed his pokeball, but he was less respectful than Jeff and much louder. Finally only Clarence was left. "Clarence Wendell," Mr. Reese called. The chubby boy waddled up and took the last pokeball. "You earned this Clarence," the man said sounding emotional. "You were my favorite student. Go make me proud."

Clarence saluted him. "Yes sir! I will sir!" he then made a goofy face. Mr. Reese smiled at him. The ten year old couldn't wait any longer so he ran out of the classroom and through the front doors till he was standing in the sunlight.

"Clarence over here!"

The chubby boy ran over to his two best friends. "We've been waiting for you," Sumo said.

Jeff nodded. "Now we can see what Pokémon we got together."

"Oh me first! Me first!" Sumo jumped up and down. Jeff sighed but knew he couldn't stop his friend. The bald boy picked up the red and white ball. "Alright, go pokeball!" he tossed it at the ground near his feet. It opened up right before it would've hit the dirt. There was a burst of white light and out came a Pokémon.

It stood on two legs with orange skin, claws and fangs. It's tail had a flame burning brightly. "Charmander char!" it said looking up at its trainer.

"Oh cool! I got a charmander-awesome!" Sumo punched his fist up into the air excitedly. "It can shoot fire from its mouth and everything!"

Clarence clapped. "That's so cool Sumo!"

"My turn," Jeff said holding up his own ball to the light. "Pokeball go!" he tossed it up into the air. It burst open like Sumo's and the empty pokeball returned to Jeff's hand. The boy looked and saw that his Pokémon had blue skin and white bubbles around its neck that look like a pearl necklace. It had curved legs and large closed eyes. "Eeek!" Jeff gasped like a girl.

"Ha ha," Sumo laughed. "Jeff got a frog."

"What is it?" Clarence asked with his mouth wide open.

"Froa-kie."

"It's a Froakie!" Jeff squealed. "Oh my gosh I've read all about them! They're so interesting!"

Sumo scoffed as he looked at the water Pokémon. "Doesn't look that interesting to me…"

Finally it was Clarence's turn. The blonde boy smiled as he held the ball in his palm. "Let's see what we got. Pokeball go!" he tossed it right forward. The Pokémon that sprang forward stood on four legs and wore a shell on its back. It was green and yellow with a strong jaw and a leaf sticking out of its head. "Whoa…" Clarence's eyes widened at the sight of his Pokémon. "What is it?"

"It's a Turtwig, Clarence." Ms. Baker said, standing right behind the boys. "It's a grass Pokémon."

"Turtwig!" It called out happily.

"So cool!" Clarence walked over to Turtwig, picked it up and hugged it. "This is like, the coolest Pokémon ever!" he sobbed happily. "I love it."

"Seems kinda funny looking to me," Sumo shrugged.

"Out of the way! Let me through!" The boys turned at the sound of the voice. It was a familiar one. "I want to see!" Pushing past various students was a short, chubby boy with curly brown hair. It was Belson, along with his two friends/bodyguards Dustin and Nathan. When he reached Clarence he looked Turtwig over. "What's that thing? It doesn't look very cool."

Clarence gasped. "Belson old buddy, how could you say that?"

"Hey shut up Belson," Sumo glared. "What Pokémon did you get anyway?"

The shorter boy smirked. "I got the best Pokémon of the bunch for sure. No one else's can compare. See for yourself." He motioned to the Pokémon walking beside him. It was a small, slim, and green. It had a tail and looked snake-like. "I got a Snivy. They're very powerful and very cool." The Snivy puffed its chest out looking just as proud and arrogant as its trainer.

"Aww it's cute!" Clarence commented.

"That thing?" Sumo scoffed. "How about a battle with my Charmander? Then we'll see who's strong."

"Yeah right," Belson laughed. "I'm not battling your fire Pokémon. Come on guys, let's go." He and his two friends started to walk off. "See you at the Pokémon league!" he called out sarcastically. Both Dustin and Nathan started laughing.

"Wimp!" Sumo called out after him.

"You know, statistically Snivy is quite strong," Jeff pointed out. "Of course as a fire Pokémon, your Charmander had the advantage Sumo."

"Thanks Jeff." Sumo then noticed Chelsea walking off. "Hey Chelsea! Check out my Charmander! Still think your Pokémon is cooler?"

The curly-haired girl looked down at the fire Pokémon. "A Charmander huh? I admit that is pretty cool Sumo. But I still prefer my Pokémon." She then showed off what looked like a yellow fox with some red and white on its fur. "This is Fennekin."

"You got a fire Pokémon too?" Jeff mused. "Interesting…"

Sumo crossed his arms. "It's okay. My Charmander's stronger."

"I got to get going," Chelsea told him. "I want to make an early start on my journey. But hey, let's battle someday."

Sumo nodded. "Sounds good. Don't be surprised if I have more badges than you!"

Once she had left, it was just the three boys. "Well I have to say goodbye to my moms before we head out," Jeff said. "Let's meet up at the entrance to Aberdale okay?"

The other two boys agreed and then separated. Sumo went to say goodbye to his mom, dad, and numerous siblings while Clarence ran off to find his mom and Chad with Turtwig trailing behind. Turns out it was easy because they were waiting for him. "Clarence!" Mary pulled her son into a hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Hey little guy, why don't you show us your Pokémon?" Chad suggested.

"Oh sure Chad!" Clarence introduced them. "Mom, Chad, this is Turtwig. Turtwig, this is mom and Chad." Both parents said hi to their son's Pokémon. Then Mary suggested Clarence return Turtwig to his pokeball for him, so he did.

"Here are some sandwiches and other food you can eat on your journey," Mary handed her son a brown paper bag full of food. Clarence thanked her and put them in his backpack. "Now be good and take care of yourself. Watch out for Jeff and Sumo too; you're all in this together. And make sure you have lots of fun." The blonde woman started to get teary-eyed. "I'm gonna miss you Clarence."

"Aww I'll miss you too mom!" he hugged her around her waist. She hugged him back. He then moved over and hugged Chad. "You too Chad!"

"Thanks buddy," Mary's boyfriend patted him on the back. "You go get them Clarence. I have faith that you can do this buddy. And if anything ever goes wrong, know that you can always come home."

"I got to go now," he said. "Bye mom! Bye Chad!"

"Bye Clarence!" They both waved goodbye as they watched the ten year old run off into the distance. They didn't know when they'd get to see their boy again, but they sure were proud of him.

Ten minutes later he arrived at Aberdale's exit. Sumo and Jeff were already waiting. "Sorry I'm late," he said catching up. "You guys ready to start our Pokémon adventure?"

Jeff nodded. "It'll be pretty difficult, but I've gone over it a dozen times in my head and I really want to. I'm ready."

"Ha ha yeah!" Sumo cheered. "We're gonna have an adventure all on our own, just the three of us. Let's go already!"

"Alright then," Clarence put on his serious face. "Let's do this."

They were off.

* * *

 **This is an idea I have for a longer story. If it sounds interesting enough that I should continue it, review and let me know.**


End file.
